The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing ink jet print nozzles, and to the print nozzles produced thereby.
Such print nozzles are normally of glass so that they are very fragile in the operations required subsequently to the step of forming them. It has already been proposed that the print nozzles might be produced by moulding a plastics material in which the piezoelectric transducers are embedded in advance. However, such nozzles are found to suffer from a low degree of precision and they cannot be adjusted in their mounting on the print head.
The object of the invention is to provide metal print nozzles of the above-indicated type, which are of a thickness such as to permit actuation of the jet by means of an annular transducer.